Decisions
by Sailor Elf
Summary: When the Lights' High Council pays the SGC a visit, events are set into motion that will change the life of one SG1 member forever.
1. Unexpected Guests

Disclaimer-None of the Stargate characters are mine. Though Thai/Lyna/Skylar, Torna and any other original characters are mine. Forgive me for any references I might make to Sailor Moon in this fic, which also doesn't belong to me. (Not one bit.)  
  
Summary-When the Lights' High Council pays the SGC a visit, events are set into motion that will change the life of one SG-1 member forever.  
  
Author's Note-My Stargate SG-1 fic 'Lights in the Night Sky' is recommended before reading this since this happens a few months after that (otherwise you might not understand some things mentioned in here.)  
  
******  
  
Decisions  
  
Fraiser took away the light from Daniel's eye. He blinked a few times as she faced the other way.  
  
"It looks like everything's fine Daniel. You're back to full health," she told him, looking at his file.  
  
Daniel put his glasses on as he climbed off the table. He moved his arms a bit as she looked up at him.  
  
"I still find it kind of amazing though. I still survived P9X-989 even after I was told I might not live through with the incident with the charst and all that," Daniel mused.  
  
"I can't believe it either. At one point you were on death's door," she agreed.  
  
"So I've been told many times," Daniel said with a small laugh.  
  
He started out of the room and headed towards the gate room.  
  
***  
  
Once there, he met up with the rest of SG-1, General Hammond and Jacob.  
  
"How're you feeling Daniel?" asked Carter.  
  
"Fine. Never been better actually. Ever since Lyna inhabited my body, I've been feeling postively great," he replied.  
  
His stare went to the Stargate, which was in the process of dialing out.  
  
"What would we do without you Daniel? Especially with these friends of yours?" O'Neill asked sarcastically with a smile.  
  
"Without these friends of mine Jack, you could be dead along with Sam, Teal'c, Jacob and several other people who once inhabited P9X-989. My being friends with them is no different to you being friends with the Asgard, Jack," Daniel replied. "Besides, who's going where again?"  
  
"I'm going to the new homeworld of the Lights. I haven't seen them either since that incident a few months ago and I'm going to see how they're doing," Jacob told him.  
  
Daniel smiled at that. He also wanted to know how they were doing since he considered Thai, who was now known to be Lieutenant Esmerelda Skylar, his friend.  
  
"Have a safe journey Jacob," Daniel told him.  
  
Jacob looked at him with a strange look.  
  
"You're acting as if I'm never coming back Daniel. You know I am," Jacob said with a small laugh. "Besides, do you think General Hammond would let you join me on such short notice?"  
  
"Of course you'll be back. General, may I have permission to go with Jacob?" Daniel replied with a smile.  
  
"You have a go," Hammond said with a smile.  
  
"Unauthorized incoming wormhole," a voice suddenly said.  
  
The six were surprised as the room filled up with men and guns.  
  
Daniel stared at the gate as General Hammond ran up to the control room. He squinted his eyes at the Stargate. He could swear something was coming through the wormhole, its hands in the air.  
  
"What in the...?" he started.  
  
"Stop, please. We mean you no harm," it said to a deaf crowd.  
  
Daniel gasped as he faced the men in the gate room. They didn't see it. His stare went up to the control room.  
  
"Open the iris!" he yelled. "Open it!"  
  
General Hammond and the technician there looked at him with curious looks.  
  
"Open it! Open it! It's the Lights!" Daniel cried up to them, his arms waving about in the air.  
  
***  
  
In the control room, General Hammond looked at the technician.  
  
"It's the Lights' IDC, sir," he said to the general.  
  
"Open it up then," Hammond ordered before heading down.  
  
The iris opened and five figures walked through the gate and headed down the ramp. Daniel watched as the figure, invisible to everyone but him, walked back into Thai.  
  
O'Neill looked at Daniel.  
  
"How'd you know they were coming?" he asked Daniel.  
  
"I didn't before now. Lyna walked through the iris and I saw her," Daniel replied.  
  
"I'm not even going to possibly try to understand why," O'Neill told him sarcastically. "Which, I don't, might I add."  
  
"Colonel O'Neill, the Lights can travel through matter when they are out of the body. That's how Lyna walked through your iris just now. We know we didn't have to send Lyna but she insisted in going anyway. Wanted to show you that we meant no harm especially since we weren't certain you'd let us through," Thai told them.  
  
O'Neill eyes widened.  
  
"But of course, we didn't see her. How come?" wondered O'Neill.  
  
"Only someone who beem inhabited by a Light can see them out of body and even sense the presence of someone with a Light," replied Thai. "Special markers that remain in the system."  
  
Carter's eyes widened as she looked at Daniel.  
  
"Now that would be me," Daniel said.  
  
TBC... 


	2. Inspection

Fraiser looked over the child as Torna and Thai watched her.  
  
"Amazing. Truly amazing. This child looks like the both of you," she said.  
  
"Thank you Doctor," said Thai. "By the way, her name's Wanatia."  
  
At that moment, Daniel walked into the infirmary and up to the three. The baby reached out for him and gurgled.  
  
"May I?" Daniel asked Thai, his eyebrows raised.  
  
She nodded and he lifted the baby out of the doctor's arms.  
  
"You're such a cute thing, aren't you?" he asked the baby as O'Neill and Carter walked into the room behind him.  
  
"I never knew you had such a passion for alien kids Daniel," O'Neill told him.  
  
"Jack, the child's only half alien. She's half human, as well, you know," Daniel replied.  
  
"That's not it. It's something else. She likes you already and she hasn't even been here ten minutes. I don't know what it is about you. Seriously," O'Neill explained.  
  
Daniel gave him a look that read 'I don't believe you' all over. Carter quietly laughed as she shook her head.  
  
"You two never look quite eye to eye, do you?" Carter said to them.  
  
"Do we ever Carter?" O'Neill asked her.  
  
"No, of course not," Carter told her as her stare came to the lieutenant. "Thai, she's cute."  
  
"Thank you ma'am," thanked Thai, bowing her head.  
  
"I agree with her though I can't see why you came here with it. I would've thought for sure you would've stayed on your new homeworld," O'Neill told her.  
  
"We just couldn't stay away from here Colonel," Thai said with a smile.  
  
Both Carter and O'Neill soon left the room, leaving Daniel with the couple.  
  
"Thai, before you leave, I want to have a talk with you," Daniel quietly said to her.  
  
"Of course. You probably have a few questions," she replied as the baby was returned to her back.  
  
There was a sling on her back to put the child in and they walked out into the hallway once Fraiser said is was okay..  
  
***  
  
Soon, General Hammond along with SG-1, Jacob and the five Lights who came through the gate were situated in the briefing room.  
  
"So what brings you back here Lieutenant?" asked the general.  
  
"First, General, please call me by my Light name, Thai, while I am in the presence of the High Council. After all, they are the ones who gave it to me years ago. Secondly, we came here because of the child. We've already been to Torna's homeworld and now we have to come here. Tradition. Besides, the High Council wanted to talk to you, at least, General Hammond," she explained as she pushed back one of her long brown pigtails.  
  
"You're leaving something out Thai. I know it. Can't place it but I know it's there," Daniel told her, his head down on the table.  
  
"What am I...? Oh yes, that. Not only that, once two hosts have a child, it's custom for the members of the High Council to revisit the original planets of the parents and for the child to become aquainted with it at an early age. Preferably at an age when the child is deemed old and capable enough for gate travel," Thai put in.  
  
The general looked at Daniel with curiousity in his eyes.  
  
"Doctor Jackson, how did you know that?" he started.  
  
"I think I retained some knowledge of the Lights' ways of life when Lyna was in me," he explained as he lifted his head and looked at him. "Just like Major Carter still retains some knowledge of the Tok'ra left behind from Jolinar."  
  
"We'll talk about that later Doctor. Right now, I'm more concerned about these people here who joined us. Right now, Thai's their only commnuication," General Hammond replied.  
  
"I don't think so General," came a voice.  
  
They all looked to see Colonel Simmons standing in the doorway.  
  
"Colonol Simmons, what are you doing here?" demanded Hammond.  
  
"Came for a visit, of course. It's a good thing we did General as it appears you have company. Who are they?" he replied, refering to Thai.  
  
"Daniel, who's this?" wondered Thai.  
  
"This is Colonel Simmons. Don't trust him as far as you can throw him," he replied. "He can be very dangerous."  
  
"This is Thai. He's Torna and their High Council if you must know. What do you want with them Simmons?" replied O'Neill.  
  
"Nothing much Colonel O'Neill though they would be of much use to us, the United States and to the entire world with their technology," Simmons replied.  
  
"Hey listen, I mught want our allies to help us in the technology department but I don't go around forcing them to do so," O'Neill yelled at him, getting up out of his seat.  
  
"Sit down Colonel!" Hammond ordered him.  
  
Torna began rambling off in the alien language as O'Neill reluctantly sat back down in his seat. He was obviously upset as he said them.  
  
"Did you catch that Thai?" asked O'Neill.  
  
"General, you should put that on the record. Colonel Jack O'Neill is actually asking me to do something for him," Thai told Hammond, pointing a finger at the Colonel. "And yes, I did get that."  
  
"Speak English. Nobody understands that blabbing," Simmons demanded.  
  
"Sure, nobody outside this base does though I do. He's angry with you for demanding us of our help with the technology. I can tell the High Council isn't too happy either," Thai told them. "I agree with them all."  
  
"Will someone tell him that if he doesn't come with us, we'll be using force?" Simmons asked him as he looked at Thai with an angry look.  
  
Daniel started to tell him before he caught himself midsentence. He put a hand up to his mouth.  
  
"Doctor Jackson..." started Hammond.  
  
"What was he doing?" wondered Simmons.  
  
"On our last encounter, I taught Doctor Jackson some of our language. I think it was instinct," Thai told him.  
  
Daniel gave an inward sigh of relief as Simmons walked up to them.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do. You aren't part of the Air Force, you aren't even part of the planet's population," he told her. "Now I want you to come with me miss."  
  
Thai growled as Jacob put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Can I just kill him now?" she asked quietly though gritted teeth.  
  
"You'd better not," he replied.  
  
"You and Torna go with him for now Thai. I'll find a way for you not to leave this facility with him," Hammond told her.  
  
"No sense General. I came on behalf of the president of the United States. If you don't believe me, take it up with him," Simmons told him  
  
Thai and Torna didn't appear to be very happy, nor did the High Council or Daniel.  
  
"I'll go with them. I don't want them to feel nervous," Jacob told them.  
  
"Fine, just as long as they come with us," Simmons replied.  
  
Hammond didn't appear to be very happy as the three were led out of the room.  
  
TBC... 


	3. A Worried and Angry Friend

"We can't let those creeps take them away Jack. They have rights, just like the rest of us. She, at least, is an American citizen. Her child is as well once you look at it. Torna has just as many rights even though he's of different culture. And she is a member of the Air Force as well as you or Major Carter," Daniel angrily told his friend.  
  
"Which is precisly why Simmons shouldn't know that just yet. If he knew that she was once a part of this country's Air Force, he's consider it an order and if she denies doing it, a court martial's in order after that for her. I want that to happen as much as you do," O'Neill told him as they walked down the corridor.  
  
"Why don't we go get them? Get them back to their own planet? We do owe them after all," Daniel suggested.  
  
O'Neill stared him down.  
  
"Daniel, have you forgotten that I could get court martialled for something like that?" O'Neill angrily asked him.  
  
"Jack, there have been several things in the past that you've done that could've gotten you court martialled but didn't. I, at least, am going to get them out of there. I don't want the knowledge that the Lights possess to fall into Simmons' hands. I don't know what he'd do with it! Besides, she's on a different planet, with different laws and regulations. She almost doesn't have to follow ours anymore. Almost like Jacob," Daniel replied, starting to become angry himself.  
  
The two were soon locked in a staring contest.  
  
"Daniel, don't do this. It's suicide," O'Neill warned him.  
  
"This isn't suicide Jack. I find jumping in the path of a deadly animal in order to save someone else is more suicidal than this," Daniel told him before walking away from him.  
  
O'Neill watched him leave the room. He sighed once the man left and sat down in a nearby chair.  
  
"Daniel, I'm sorry," he quietly said.  
  
***  
  
The archaeologst stormed down the hall, heading for the elevator. He barely noticed anyone along the way as he pressed the button to go up.  
  
He impatiently waited as the elevator made its way to his floor. The movement stopped and the doors opened, allowing Daniel to walk inside. He pressed a button, indicating where he wanted to go and the elevator slowly made its ascent.  
  
Daniel thought nothing of except of the safety of the six Lights on the way .  
  
The movement stopped and the doors opened again. Daniel walked out and looked down each corridor before he decided to turn to his left.  
  
***  
  
"Carter, he's going to do something stupid, I know it," O'Neill said.  
  
"How can you say that Colonel? You know how much he cares for them. He saved them as they saved him. There can be a bond between people and their rescuer or rescuers," Carter said.  
  
O'Neill stared at her.  
  
"He's going to try and save these people. He just can't do it alone but if we help him, we get court martialled and into deep doo-doo," O'Neill replied, trying to make his point. "Knowing him, he'll probably take them back to their homeworld which is exactly what he's trying to do."  
  
"Daniel Jackson is simply doing what he believes is right," Teal'c put in.  
  
"Well, doing what he believes is right will no doubt get him in trouble," O'Neill told him as he scratched his head and walked away from them.  
  
***  
  
Soon, Simmons walked up to Jacob and the two Lights. They were in a room on the top floor and the three visiters stood up.  
  
"Will the child be alright?" Jacob quietly asked her.  
  
She nodded as they started to follow them.  
  
"I'm so glad we have a more advanced civilization helping us," Simmons mused as they headed for another room.  
  
Torna stopped and started to spew out some of the alien language. The others stopped as Thai closely listened to him.  
  
"What did he just say?" demanded Simmons.  
  
"I agree. We can't do that. We never wanted to be here. We were forced here and wish to go home," Thai said to Torna.  
  
Simmons grew angry as he noticed the baby on her back.  
  
"Listen, I want you three to stay here for the time being. I'll come back for you once everything is ready for us to leave," Simmons told them.  
  
The three walked into the room and Simmons left. Jacob sighed.  
  
"I want to go home as much as you do Thai but we can't," he told her.  
  
"We will go home. We will not share our technology by force," Thai replied, her arms crossed.  
  
***  
  
Daniel was walking down the hallway with three figures behind them. He was looking at the doors, looking for a particular room. Soon, he found it and opened it up.  
  
"Hi everybody, how're you doing?" he asked the three.  
  
Jacob's jaw dropped.  
  
"Daniel, what are you doing here? You could get in trouble for this," Jacob told him.  
  
"Yes, I could but I don't care. I'm here for you guys. What does it look like? Listen, Thai, they can't keep you here. You are an American citizen after all and noone gave you a direct order to stay and do whatever. You can go home freely," Daniel told them as the High Council walked into the room.  
  
Jacob watched them as they did so.  
  
"In fact, I order you to go back through the Stargate to your new homeworld," came a familiar voice.  
  
Daniel turned around to find O'Neill standing in the doorway. He walked inside.  
  
"Jack, why are you here?" wondered Daniel.  
  
"I don't trust Simmons as far as I can throw him. I don't like to see people held against their will. Now we'd better go before we're seen and I get into major trouble," O'Neill replied as he hurried out of the room.  
  
***  
  
"So you went upstairs and brought Thai and Torna back downstairs along with Jacob? I don't believe you Doctor," General Hammond angrily said.  
  
"They were being held against their will. Now that I think about it, the more I realize that the Amaralans are just like Teal'c or maybe even the Tollans when they first arrived," Carter piped up. "There's no difference General."  
  
"We'll have to see. To be honest with you, I don't want them to leave this facility either if they don't want to go on their own," General Hammond replied, with a sigh.  
  
"Where are they?" came an angry voice.  
  
Simmons stormed into the room an stared at O'Neill.  
  
"You did this! They have valuble information that we could use against the Goa'uld!" he yelled, pointing a finger at him.  
  
"For once you're wrong Simmons. I didn't do anything," O'Neill told him.  
  
"I did it and you really can't do anything about it," Daniel confessed.  
  
"They do not deserve to be pushed beyond what they feel is comfortable. You are forcing them to do something against their will," Teal'c said.  
  
"They're going home Simmons. They're going out of your slimy clutches," O'Neill said.  
  
Simmons growled as they stared at each other.  
  
"They will come with us. They will not leave!" Simmons replied.  
  
Thai growled before she stormed out of the room, Torna and the High Council following her. SG-1, Hammond, Jacob and Simmons glanced at each other before going after them.  
  
***  
  
Jacob ran into the gate room as the others ran into the control room. The five were already in the gate room, waiting for the dialing sequence to complete.  
  
"Thai, what do you think you're doing?" demanded Hammond as he spoke through the microphone.  
  
"We're going home. We don't want our very lives to be decided for us," Lyna replied instead as the wormhole established.  
  
"It doesn't have to be this way," Jacob told her.  
  
Lyna shook her head before they walked through the gate, leaving behind a confused base.  
  
"Why would she do that?" wondered Carter.  
  
"Beats me. Though I really don't care. She's not here to be interrogated. I think maybe Simmons had something to do with it," O'Neill replied with a smile directed at Simmons, who growled.  
  
An alarm rang out through the level.  
  
"Incoming travellor. It's the Amaralans," came a voice.  
  
Thai walked back through the gate, the baby gone from her back. She didn't appear to be very happy.  
  
"We thought we could trust you. We realize now that some of your people only want our technology. For this, you will suffer," Lyna cried out.  
  
"Thai, I order you to stand down and we can talk about this," Hammond ordered as he talked through the microphone.  
  
"She doesn't take orders from you or anyone else here General. She will only obey the High Council," Lyna replied. "My child was put at risk and something has to be done."  
  
During this time, SG-1 hurried intothe gate room and faced the angry Light. Daniel stepped forward.  
  
"Doctor Jackson. I remember you. I used you as a host not too long ago," she said as Simmons and Hammond walked into the room.  
  
"Let us talk about this, please," he pleaded.  
  
Lyna walked back up to the Stargate and the Light shine, establishing an event horizon.  
  
O'Neill glanced at Daniel as his eyes happened to glow. He walked ahead from his place beside the colonel.  
  
"Daniel, what are you doing?" O'Neill yelled as he groped for his friend.  
  
The doctor walked just out of the colonel's reach as he took his place beside Thai.  
  
"Thai, what'd you do to him?" demanded Hammond as Jacob walked up to the other side of Daniel.  
  
"I refuse to answer that General. I won't answer to you, Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter or anyone else here in this entire base. I will no longer tolerate anything that you have to say," Thai said as the three walked through the gate.  
  
The wormhole disappeared, leaving behind a very confused room.  
  
TBC... 


	4. A Missing Friend

"What the heck was that all about? What did she mean by not listening to any of us?" demanded Simmons.  
  
"Do you even realize who that was?" Hammond asked him.  
  
"No, should I?" replied Simmons.  
  
"That is Lieutenant Esmerelda Skylar, the officer who disappeared several years ago. She is alive, safe and well right where she is with the Lights," General Hammond angrily told him. "You just scared her off and she took Daniel Jackson with her. What on Earth she's going to do with him, I have no idea."  
  
Simmons looked at the Stargate, a dumbfounded look on his face.  
  
"I don't believe it. Those rumours were true. There really was an Air Force officer that was taken by aliens," he mused.  
  
***  
  
Jacob walked though the gate on the other side, followed by Thai and Daniel.  
  
"Thai, what did you do with him?" asked the Tok'ra.  
  
"She did nothing Selmak. It was me all along," Daniel told him.  
  
Jacob sighed as they started to walk towards the village.  
  
"I'll never understand your people as long as I live," he said.  
  
"Of course not. That's exactly how Colonel O'Neill feels about us or you or any of their more powerful allies. It's always been in his nature. I never expected it to be in yours," Thai replied.  
  
***  
  
Hammond, Simmons and the remainder of SG-1 were now sitting the briefing room.  
  
"Someone care to explain what esactly happened to Daniel out there?" asked O'Neill.  
  
"It's almost as if were under the control of someone. But who was it? It couldn't have possibly been Thai," Carter suggested.  
  
"And who's to say that it wasn't Thai?" wondered O'Neill, looking at her.  
  
"Sir, you and I both know the Lights aren't capable of mind control. My best guess is that there is a Light inside if him," Carter suggested.  
  
"Lyna, do you think?" replied Hammond.  
  
"I can't be entirely certain. I mean, he must have seen it coming otherwise he wouldn't have let himself be inhabited again," Carter said.  
  
"Maybe he did not see it coming," Teal'c suggested.  
  
"Maybe he did and he allowed it. We will never know for certain," Carter replied as she thought about it.  
  
"One way or another, he is with her, possibly as a hostage," Teal'c told them.  
  
"Teal'c's right. He's no doubt their hostage. We have to get him back," Hammond.  
  
"How do you to propose that? First, we have no idea where they went to. They could've gone anywhere," Simmons retorted.  
  
"We will find them Simmons. I guarantee it," the general angrily replied.  
  
***  
  
Jacob watched Thai with a worried look on his face as the three walked towards the village.  
  
"Thai, what will you do to him? More precisely, what have you done to him?" he asked as they walked into Thai's home.  
  
"I have done nothing yet. They will come for him once they know he's here. I will show them that messing with the Lights is not a good idea. The Goa'uld are one thing, we are a totally different one," she replied as she looked at him. "Sir, permission to speak freely."  
  
"Esmerelda Skylar, I'm not in the Air Force anymore and neither are you. Besides, I told you not to worry about the formalities but go on," Jacob replied.  
  
"I'd like to be alone with Daniel for a few minutes please. There's something personal I'd like to discuss with him," she said.  
  
"Of course," he replied with a nod before leaving the room.  
  
Her eyes glowed as Daniel stared back at her, waiting.  
  
"Do you hear me?" she asked him.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Good, listen to what I have to say. It's very important," Thai replied with a smile.  
  
***  
  
A wormhole was established at Cheyenne Moutain and Jacob walked through to meet General Hammond and SG-1.  
  
"You've really done it this time. Your only link to an advanced civilization has been angered. I have no idea what she's going to do Daniel. I know it's going against my better judgment to come and get you but I thought it was best for everyone if I did so," Jacob told them.  
  
"I say let's do as he says. Can't go wrong with your father Carter," O'Neill told them.  
  
"You have a go SG-1," Hammond replied before the team hurried to prepare themselves.  
  
***  
  
SG-1 followed Jacob through the Stargate and they started to head towards the village.  
  
"She actually came back to her new homeplanet? I don't believe. Why on Earth would she come here?" muttered Carter as her father led them into the house.  
  
"Daniel!" cried O'Neill as he hurried over to his friend.  
  
The doctor was lying unconscious on the floor in a prone position, his glasses off his face and on the floor nearby. O'Neill appeared a bit worried as he turned Daniel to his back.  
  
"What happened to him?" demanded the colonel.  
  
Carter knelt by them and checked Daniel's pulse.  
  
"He looks fine though I can't be entirely sure," she replied.  
  
"Then let's him back to the SGC before anything else happens," O'Neill said as he and Teal'c lifted Daniel off the floor.  
  
Jacob watched them slowly head towards the Stargate. He gave a sigh.  
  
"What have you done?" he quietly asked himself.  
  
What he didn't see, nor any of SG-1, was Thai watching the entire scene from the next room. She slightly moved the curtain before turning around and walking away.  
  
***  
  
Fraiser walked into the infirmary to see O'Neill, Carter and Teal'c patiently waiting.  
  
"He appears to be fine. What causing this state of unconsciousness, I'm not exactly sure. I have no idea what could have caused it though I have a strange feeling Lyna, Thai or even both had something to do with this," Fraiser told them.  
  
"Great. No drugs, no visible signs of attack, no nothing?" asked O'Neill.  
  
Fraiser shook her head with a sigh.  
  
"For crying out loud. How are supposed to help him then?" demanded O'Neill, waving his arms about.  
  
"That's a good question Colonel. You can either wait until Daniel wakes up or you can try and go find Lieutenant Skylar and ask her what she did to him. Those are probably your only choices," Fraiser replied, her voice starting to sound angry.  
  
"I think I'll do that if the general allows me to," the colonel said before storming to the door.  
  
"Sir," called Carter.  
  
O'Neill swiftly turned around once he was in the doorway.  
  
"Yes, Carter?" he asked.  
  
"Do what?" she wondered.  
  
"Find that slimy weasel and demand her to tell me what she did to Daniel," he replied before heading out the door.  
  
The three watched him go.  
  
"There goes one stubborn man," Carter said.  
  
Fraiser nodded in agreement.  
  
***  
  
It was two days later and Carter was reading a book beside Daniel's bed. The colonel was denied of his request to go find Thai and was quite upset about it. Carter was a bit surprised when she a groan coming from the bed.  
  
"Daniel?" she said as she quickly climbed to her feet.  
  
Daniel partially lifted himself off the bed.  
  
"Daniel, how're you feeling?" she asked.  
  
"I'm not sure though it feels like bitten by one of those charsts again," he replied as he put hands over his face and fell back down onto the bed.  
  
"Then I think you should rest for now. You need it. Though, do you remember anything that happened?" she cautiously asked him.  
  
He slowly shook his head before she left the room.  
  
***  
  
Daniel was sleeping as Doctor Fraiser was checking the moniters beside him when he suddenly awoke. He looked up at the woman standing next to the bed.  
  
"Doctor Jackson, you're awake. Are you still feeling terrible?" she wondered.  
  
"No, actually. If it'd be alright, I'd like to get dressed and go for a walk around the place," he replied.  
  
"Of course. Here, let me help you to your feet," she said as she started to help him.  
  
***  
  
Minutes later, Daniel was walking down the hall, towards General Hammond's office. He knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," came the general's voice as Daniel walked in and closed the door.  
  
"General Hammond, where's the rest of SG-1 right now?" asked the doctor.  
  
"They're going over a few things with Jacob and the Tok'ra on their homeworld. Why do you ask?" he replied.  
  
Daniel lifted up a weapon and aimed it right at the general. It was called a taylon and it looked a bit like a handgun.  
  
"I want you to send me back to the Lights' homeworld. Now!" he ordered as he voice changed.  
  
"Lyna! What are you doing here?" demanded Hammond.  
  
"Lyna? You truly think I'm Lyna? I'm not her. I'm Towring, a really good friend to both her and Koran. I'm also an important person from Amarala. I'm just as important as mt friends," he replied. "Now come. We're going on a little trip."  
  
Hammond reluctantly stood from his seat as Daniel pulled back the handle and the weapon lengthened.  
  
"Alright," Hammond told him, an angry look on his face. "We're going."  
  
TBC... 


	5. Through the Stargate and Into the Unknow...

General Hammond led Daniel, or rather Towring, down to the control room. The man there was very surprised.  
  
"Doctor Jackson," he said.  
  
"Put in the coordinates of the new Amaralan homeworld," ordered Hammond with a sigh.  
  
"General?" asked the man.  
  
"Don't question me just do it and we'll be our way," Hammond said.  
  
The man at the controls noticed the 'we'. He didn't even bother to ask as he started to put in the coordinates and both the general and doctor started to head down to the control room. They receved many stares as they did so.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" wondered the general.  
  
"You'll find out once we get there," came the reply.  
  
They walked into the room just as the wormhole established. Daniel put up his arm as if to say 'you first' to General Hammond. He did so with the doctor following him.  
  
"Don't anyone of you follow us. If you do, it will be death," Daniel told him.  
  
He walked through the gate as a few others walked up to it.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked one as the vortex disappeared.  
  
Another shrugged his shoulders.  
  
***  
  
General Hammond and Doctor Jackson walked through the gate. The general was surprised to see SG-1 was there along with Jacob and the High Council and several Amaralan guards.  
  
"General Hammond, we were expecting you," Lyna told him.  
  
"They asked me to come George and I can't say no to a friend. Even one that looks like Sailor Moon with her pigatils," Jacob said.  
  
Both Carter and O'Neill were visibly upset at this new development. It looked like they knew but weren't happy that it happened.  
  
"We see you finally made it Towring. Thank you for bringing him here," Lyna thanked him.  
  
"What have you done to Doctor Jackson?" demanded Hammond.  
  
"A new Light inhabits him General. We need him out of survival. Many have died between the journey and the attack. More than half of the people that were on our old planet have died. We need more hosts, just like the Tok'ra do. There's not much of the population left and it's rapidly decreasing," one High Council member explained, stepping forward.  
  
Hammond was surprised.  
  
"You speak English?" he asked.  
  
"Yes we do. We all can speak the languages of the other Lights' hosts, we just don't show it. A few days ago, we were threatened by your government. We can't afford to lose anymore hosts. If we do, we're a dead civilization," explained another as she stepped forward. "We have ways of keeping the Lights alive until we get them a host."  
  
"General, listen to what they have to say. We came because here because we decided to listen. If only you'd do the same," Carter told him.  
  
"She speaks true," agreed Teal'c.  
  
"Whatever they said," muttered O'Neill.  
  
"General, they can help us if we don't exploit them and we can help them. All we have to do is listen," Daniel told him.  
  
I know it going to be odd coming from me but I say we help them General. They're just as advanced as the Tok'ra," O'Neill said.  
  
"Yes, it is strange coming from you Colonel. Especially since you particularly like the Tok'ra because of the experiences in te past," General Hammond said with a smile.  
  
The general's stare came to Daniel.  
  
"And you agree with this, Doctor Jackson?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I do. I wasn't kidding when I said earlier that Towring was just as important as Lyna or Koran. It's because he's after Lyna in chain of command in their military. Not only that, he helps with their historical records," Daniel explained. "His original host died and I agreed to take him. I am honoured to help them."  
  
SG-1 and General Hammond smiled in agreement.  
  
All of a sudden, the gate was activated.  
  
"What is occuring?" wondered Teal'c.  
  
"Didn't have time to explain this. The Lights are all going back to their respective planets. They are hoping to find new hosts to replace those who were lost," Thai explained. "Once they found enough, they will return here."  
  
Daniel was next to put in the coordinates for Earth.  
  
***  
  
The five walked into the SGC with Thai and Torna right behind them. The men held up their guns.  
  
"Stand down! They mean no harm to us!" ordered Hammond.  
  
They put down the guns and walked out of the room. The seven headed for the infirmary where Doctor Fraiser was waiting for them.  
  
"Alright, let's get started," she said.  
  
***  
  
After that was all over, Daniel, Torna and Skylar were walking down the halls.  
  
"So are you both staying here?" asked Daniel.  
  
"No, I'm leaving soon. I just wanted to make sure that Thai was alright with Wanatia before I went to my own planet. Afer all, she just had a baby," Torna explained to him.  
  
Daniel smiled as they walked outside the mountain. Skyalr smiled as she looked at the blue sky and the green trees.  
  
"I suppose it's been a while since you've seen this place?" Daniel wondered.  
  
Skylar nodded as Major Carter walked out to them.  
  
"Lieutenant Esmeerlda Skyler," she said.  
  
"Yes ma'am," she instantly replied.  
  
"Come with me please. Geneal Hammond would like to speak with you," Carter told her.  
  
***  
  
Skylar walked into the briefing room and sat down next to General Hammond.  
  
"Lieutenant Skylar, I suppose you're wondering why I summoned you here. I would like it if you could be part of the Air Force again. At least while you are here on Earth. Also, if you'd like, I recommend you join SG-1 during your stay," Hammond told her.  
  
TBC... 


	6. After the Fact

"Me? Be with SG-1 while am here? You have got to be kidding me," Skylar told him.  
  
"I do not kid about such things Lieutenant. So what do you say about it?" he replied.  
  
"I'm shocked and yes sir. I accept. I will join you. Thank you very much," she said.  
  
"Good. You're dismissed. Doctor Jackson, escort Lieutenant Skylar to the VIP room please," Hammond told them.  
  
Eveeryone in the room.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Teal'c, I'd like you to stay for one more moment," Hammond called to them.  
  
The three stopped at the door and turned to face him.  
  
"I want your opinion on all this with Lieutenant Skylar. After all, she is going to be here for a while and a good friend of yours has agreed to carry a Light within him," Hammond told them as the door was shut.  
  
"As much as I don't like it sir, it's his choice. And the good part is that he gets to stay here for a while before going back," O'Neill told him.  
  
"It's good for us at the same time. Daniel possesses knowledge of this alien race. I mean, they exist, but can't take physical form. The Light inside Daniel could help us with our technology only if it wants to, not forcing it to do so, like Simmons was trying to do," Carter replied.  
  
"I concur with O'Neill. It is his choice. When he leaves, he will be greatly missed," Teal'c said.  
  
"And you have nothing against her joining you while she is here?" the general wondered.  
  
The three looked at each other before shaking their heads.  
  
"Good, you're dismissed," Hammond replied, glancing at the papers before him.  
  
***  
  
Daniel closed the door as he walked out. Torna was already there, wauting for him.  
  
"Towring, I must leave now. Please join me to the Tulna," Koran said.  
  
Daniel nodded and followed him to the control room, where he told the man what the corrdinates were before they headed down to the control room.  
  
"I'll be back. Take care of Lyna and Wanatia until I do. Just to let you know, the Light doesn't have a name yet but I'm sure Lyna will be able to figure one out," Koran told Towring.  
  
"Of course I will! And we will get back home again," agreed Towring.  
  
"Towring, you agreed to stay here on Earth for a time before returning back to us. You wanted to learn more about this planet but you didn't want to listen to my wonderful Lyna. You never did," Koran laughed as he stepped towards the gate. "Though you're going to have to now."  
  
He stepped through the gate as Daniel started to laugh himself. O'Neill, Carter and Teal'c walked into the room.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked O'Neill.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Teal'c, it is so nice to finally meet you. I am Towring, second-in-command to Lyna and good friends to both her and Koran," he said. "And I am glad to be staying here with you fine people."  
  
"Towring, why didn't you wait and let me introduce you to them?" came a female voice.  
  
"Lyna," whined Towring. "You're impossible sometimes."  
  
She began to tsk as she walked over to them.  
  
"I don't believe you sometimes," she said, a hand up to her head.  
  
"Now come on. You and your host need rest as does mine," the young Light said, heading towards the door.  
  
***  
  
Daniel watched from a distance as the young lieutenant climbed into bed in the VIP room. The child was in the infirmary under the watchful eye of Doctor Fraiser and the other doctors. Daniel smiled before walking out to be greeted by his friends.  
  
"You know Daniel? I am so going to think that you'll be even weirder from now on," O'Neill told him.  
  
"Just because I've actually got information about a civilization that you'll never have? I'm not sure Jack," Daniel said, laughing.  
  
"Heck, Carter's got information about the Goa'uld that I'll never have so what's the difference? What are you trying to say?" O'Neill replied as they started to walk away.  
  
A smile crept upon Carter's face.  
  
They headed for the control room where they met up with General Hammond. He turned and looked at them.  
  
"SG-1, go home and get some rest. You deserve it," he told them.  
  
They nodded and started to leave. Daniel was at the door when he heard his name being called.  
  
"Doctor Jackson?" it came.  
  
He turned to see General Hammond smiling at him.  
  
"I'm proud of what you're doing," the general told him.  
  
"Thank you sir," the doctor replied before finally walking through the door.  
  
***  
  
Teal'c sat in his room, slipping into a state of kel'no'reem after he thought about the days events. He quietly sat there.  
  
***  
  
Carter climbed into bed. She lifted a book off of her nighttable on aliens and their space crafts. She laughed to herself.  
  
"Sure we know about alien abductions but it is something totally different when you come across one in your backyard. Then meeting up with them years later," Carter whispered to herself.  
  
She put the book back down and crawled further into the covers before falling asleep.  
  
***  
  
O'Neill was laying on the couch, his head laying on the armrest. He felt exhausted between the mission to the Tok'ra homeworld then being dragged to the Light's homeworld by the many Amaralan guards. He put his hands on his face and gave a deep sigh.  
  
"Man, life just keeps getting stranger and stranger. I sure hope Daniel knows what he's getting into," he mused before closing his eyes and falling asleep right where he was on the couch.  
  
***  
  
Daniel crawled into bed. His head hit the pillow and he looked up at the ceiling. His stare stayed like that for a few minutes before he closed his eyes.  
  
"What is life going to bring me now?" he asked himself, both quietly and curiously.  
  
***  
  
General Hammond peeked into the VIP at the sleeping lieutenant and smiled before heading back to the gate room.  
  
***  
  
The glass orb that Skylar placed on the table next to her began to glow dimly and clouds started to swirl around inside it.  
  
The End  
  
Author's Note-I know, I know. Lame ending. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Really appreiciate it. 


End file.
